lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The 14th Saiyan (AU)
About The 14th Saiyan The 14th Saiyan (十四番 サイヤ人, Juuyonban Saiya-jin) is a fictional DBZ Roleplay character created by James(FriezaReturns) around 2012 and is FriezaReturns's main RP character. He is the Fusion Dance of all The Original 13 Super Saiyans put into one and only appears when they perform the "Multiple Fusion Dance"(not the same as Multiple Fusion as it will be explain better over on my fanon version of this page here). Though a normal time limit for fusion is 30 minutes with a wait time of 10 minutes before retrying, instead his lasts 6.5 hours, instead the wait time for his fusion is increased from 10 minutes to 30 minutes. When the fusion is complete, the amulet fragment from their bodies leave forming into a necklace around the 14th Saiyan's neck. Story The 14th Saiyan came into existence in Age 777, July 16th in a alternate timeline where the Z Fighters all of them including Goku and Vegeta the top two are outclassed by opponents like Deity and Android 99 even when fusing and only The 14th Saiyan was able to defeat both of them. However during that same age he decided to leave via Dimensional Time Wave to travel to other dimensions, hoping to fight and help out in a time of crisis. Current Events(In RP) Note: To the Lookout Crew this may be a HUGE timeskip as he does not return to Earth or The Lookout in quite some time: *In Age 1047 on July 13th, The 14th Saiyan returns to Earth visiting the Lookout after not seeing it for a few years(4 centuries by Lookout Timeline RP standards), however he was still welcomed with open arms under a *NEW* group of Z Fighters: The Lookout Crew. *On that same day of July 13th, The 14th Saiyan tests his strength in combat via a sparring matching between him and Kuro(s''ee the Fights and/or Battles section at the bottom of the page for more''). Before leaving Kuro tells him that since the original Z Fighters have passed away, he ranked The 14th Saiyan a official new member of The Lookout Crew since their version of Z Fighters was a few family members that were past down while other are aliens, Saiyans that were from other times and spaces, androids turned good, etc.. (No current information as to when their next fight is). *On July 16th The 14th Saiyan goes off into battle against the Female Majin Lamp. The battle ended in a draw due to the planet being destroyed in the process. Lamp was pretty pissed when she found out that a Saiyan Fusion of 13 people could do so much damage in so little time. No other presents events happening since this those days have passed and decided he would be currently living on New Vegeta as of July 18th, Age 1047 for the time being in a roomy Saiyan house complex either training, watching movies, or eating.. well.. a stockpile of food. *On July 27th, The 14th Saiyan had a second sparring match with another Lookout Crew member named Leogian. (Although the fight went down on another wiki you can check it out here anyway): The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian - A Friendly Sparring Match. *On August 3rd, a mage named Decaun gave The 14th Saiyan a Satazard to use for "research needs" according to him but it was also stated that it can be used as a punching bag. He took it home to New Vegeta and is currently sitting in his back yard for the time being. Unless he needs to let out some angst or aggression. *Today on August 4th, the second match between The 14th Saiyan and Kuro transpired not more than a 2 hours ago and is currently ongoing until further notice. The fight with The 14th Saiyan and Kuro still rages on however, when things were starting to go into Kuro's favor, The 14th Saiyan had a massive output of hate enabling him to finally ascend to Super Saiyan 2. He was even able to push himself further to a Full Power Super Saiyan 2. He achieved both forms on August 6th, 2013 between the times of 19:35 and 19:57. Ever since those events transpired, the fight was once again paused until further notice. *Today on August 10th, 2013 @9:34pm, the second match between The 14th Saiyan and Kuro was complete. The winner being The 14th Saiyan due to Kuro being incapacitated too many times. Even as a Supreme Super Saiyan, he was still no match for The 14th Saiyan as Full Power Super Saiyan 2 though he commented on the transformation saying that: "...Supreme Super Saiyan did a number on him." ''He also added something else about Kuro stating that: ''"...his mentor Kuzon is probably proud that his little successor is moving up in the world as both a Saiyan and a protector of Earth and possibly the Universe." The last thing he wanted to say before exiting Kuro's room was to thank the boy personally for helping him "....ascend to the next level -- a Super Saiyan 2..."'' The 14th Saiyan then made his return to New Vegeta while Kuro remained on the Lookout for treatment and rest. *August 11th, 2013(or Age 1047, August 11): The battle between Lamp and The 14th Saiyan continued. Resulting in a loss as he was knocked out of his fusion. The times this fight started/ended was between 17:05, August 11, 2013‎ to 20:50, August 11, 2013‎ or from 10am(morning) to early 2pm(noon my time). *August 15th, 2013(Age 1047): Between the times of 3:31am - 4:51am another fight transpired between The 14th Saiyan and Lamp but it ended in a draw as The 14th Saiyan chose to hug her instead of attack one final time. This is what he said to Lamp when he hugged her: #''Lamp would be damaged, very damaged, she regenerated slowly as she suddenly use the lolipop beam as a shockwave and would turn the pieces of the planet into candy, it would turn everything it hits into lollipops or other candy as she would then power down to her base.* '' #it misfires as it goes through his Dimensional Time Wave and out the opposite end disappearing into the darkness of space. Then within the blink of an eye, he rushes forward toward Lamp and gives her a hug saying*: Maybe this will change your mind *still keeping his guard up to a maximum, readying himself for a possible afterimage* #''Lamp would simply have a sad smile, nothing to love, she wouldn't be affected by the hug, she wouldn't say or do anything* '' #he backs off sighs* well that worked.. *he scoffed then checked the time saying*: I must go my fusion time will be done in 4 minutes.. *before he left he would hug her one last time*: Goodbye.. *he disappeared through his Dimensional Time Wave leaving her in space alone* #''Lamp simply says: A thousand deaths... OR ONE MURDERER... *Then flies off into space and simply flies around with no smile* Ever since this occurrence, it is unclear if Lamp's behavior and personality has changed for better or for worse but judging by The 14th Saiyan's actions, it may have ''been for the better of things. (Stay tuned for more about this and what else go on! :D). *Today on August 19th, 2013 @ 2:58am, Round 4 of the fight between him and Lamp begun. The battle finally came to an end 4 hours later @ 6:25am resulting in a win for The 14th Saiyan. Despite the heavy circumstances. The frist being tricked by her via '''Beauty/Innocence Express '''and the second watching his own Dimensional Time Wave technique be used against him. The following below is a list of these said circumstances: Part 1(This would be the part of the fight where he was tricked by her '"Beauty/Innocence Express"): 1. "...Foolish piece of bubble gum.. that attack was never ment to hit you in the first place. *he was right behind her then she was sent flying away at the speed of light going through planets, asteroids and the like*: When you come back I'll be waiting.. *he powers down to his base*" 2. ''*Would suddenly be right next to him and use the Beauty/Innocence Express ability again.*'' 3. *Makes direct eye contact with Lamp and they stared each other down until he finally says something*: It's beautiful... *his eyes are still fixed on Lamp*: How is she.... 4. *Suddenly uses a Hyper Kugphanto Super Barrage/Show-stopper combination and spams him in the face with an unknown amount of punches at far far beyond light speed, all in which contains the energy of a star being released as a supernova ten times.* 5. *is flying away*: a super barrage.. I should've known.. *he said exiting his Dimensional Time Wave minutes later, appearing to have some blood on his face then the moment she blinks is the moment she has a hole in her chest The 14th Saiyan was back once again in FPSSJ2*: It seems your super barrage didn't do the job in killing me and now you are too slow to react. *as he finished he moved his hands up to his chest* Bottom Feeder.. *Lamps body began to expand she grew fatter and soon larger in size as he hide from the previous attempt in detonating her* Heheh.. *Lamp continues to expand and grow even fatter to about half the size of the planet then she detonates, seen from the galaxy was a very.. very VERY bright ball of light as the explosion could be seen throughout most of the galaxy* Part 2(This is when Lamp steals/copies his Dimensional Time Wave technique in a attempt to use it against him only to fail as he knows this technique better than she does: 1. *afterimages then elbows her across the face about the same force as her Super Barrage as her face was completely vaporized, he finishes with a sharp kick and full power energy wave* 2. *Regenerates and GRABS the energy wave sending it back and then launching a angry explosion that was colored like a rainbow, it would basically knock void around her to nothing and give the 14th saiyan an elepsy or whatever it is called.* 3. *it goes through his dimensional time wave* Nice try.. *he was right behind Lamp as he opens up his Dimensional Time Wave and her angry explosion give her a epilepsy(I believe that is how it is spelled) instead* It fits nicely for you being a retarded lifeform.. 4. *Does not suffer from it and suddenly blasts through the dimensional time wave, somehow, and smacks his face with a punch that could destroy dimensions* '' 5. *his DTW was still open as he did not close it, he finally close it then teleports a few miles away*: I guess I will just leave that one laying in wait. *he checks the time*: 2 more hours. *he powers up then rushes forward and kicks a hole through her chest as a chunk of her explodes outward, then punches her with a series of undisclosed hits in the face as each one shredded her face into pieces leaving only about 6/9ths of her face remaining and he could tell she was suffer from his assaults and was getting more persistent with each hit* Bye bye *his DTW opens up from behind as she is sucked inside without warning, closing soon after* 6. ''*Blablabla, She is sucked in and regenerates* 7. *Smiles* Well... 8. ''*Uses Dimensional Time Wave after using Back-Track to replicate ki movements, she suddenly appears right above him, standing on his head as she suddenly jumps and kicks him down in space* '' 9. *afterimages and kicks her down instead*: You didn't learn that technique I did, and I let you out. *He then appears from the left kicking her with the force of 6 SSJ 5 Gogeta at once as her mid section was vaporized* 10. You are still too slow to react. 11. *Quickly regenerates as she stops somewhere under him, since directions don't exist in space, she was still in front of him, she says* Let me show you something! '*She raises her hand into the air as light and stuff would come to her, as more of those rainbow wisps, she'd absorb them and her aura grew, she glew more white and more different glowy effects were added to her as she suddenly poofed away with the dimensional time wave and kick him about 23,313,445 Times in the head in which might make it explode* '' 12. Like I said you are still too slow to react and I know my techniques better than you do *He point to her mid section as it was cut off the moment she made her move to use his technique he predicted that she would surprise him back with it only with more deadly force so what he did was open it the moment she disappeared effectively cutting her legs off and sending her other half else where* 13. *Quickly regenerates as her legs were close and she managed to get to her chest pretty quickly as she awaited his new attack* Although He wasn't too surprised that his technique was stolen.. but he DID find it odd how she was able to copy it so quickly without effort. However as the fight was coming to a close, there was a HUGE release of feelings with Lamp claiming that The 14th Saiyan was some sort of "bully" after this occurrence, his personality changed, causing him to have great concern over Lamp, in-which was even shown more so when he rescued her from a attempt to kill him and herself even calling her a "friend". The following list below explains what happened: 1. *he teleports away then reappear smacking her across the head with beyond the speed of light as Lamp makes a direct impact into the planet exploding moments later.* 2. ''*Is simply smacked across the face and sent into the planet, There was one thing he did wrong here, Lamps eyes were blue, initiating that she was good, they turned red and she was in the rainbow wisp aura, except the rings on her body and the aura turned black and red, she was at an instant in his face and smacked him across it a few million times and then kicked him in the chest so hard it might get torn apart*'' '' 3. *using all of his energy he catches her kick being able to stop it in time with his kimagamiblade at full power then he sends a energy ball into the holes in her leg that makes her explode from the inside out. When the smoke cleared, the left side of her face to her upper left thigh was gone*: Haha.. *he instant transmits away reappearing hundreds of miles away.*: I've got about 1 hour and 45 minutes.. *he powers up to FPSSJ2 again* ''4. ''*Having only half a body, she blindly is right in front of him even though he used instant transmission, she would simply say* ...Gr.... *Because she thought they were training for fun, and being slapped across the face made it feel like he was some sort of bully, it felt like she didn't have any friends, which made her turn neutral-evil again. She simply stares at him with half a body and it would be scary in terms of look* '' 5. ....*doesn't know what to say then finally finds the words*: B-but I though you wanted to kill me.. you even copied my attack and attempted to hit me with even greater force.. everything you have in your arsenal is capable of killing anyone lesser than me.. even so at least I can keep up with this madness.. these scratches mean nothing.. *he shook his head as he continued* I WOULD'VE been your friend even your greatest rival in strength if not speed... then you seduced me... why... 6. ''*Suddenly opened her fist, not anymore was the aura red and black, but black and white, she'd simply raise her hand into the air as a giant ball of energy would be formed, it would literally be her feelings formed into an attack as she continues to charge it*'' '' 7. *he backs off* '''stop.. I do not want to kill you anymore..' 8. But if this what you want.. so be it (Moments Later... she replies with this): 1. ''*Orb suddenly becomes sun size*'' '' ''2. ''*Suddenly it gets blurred into something like a nebula but it is forced into a small small orb in her hand, she says* ...My existence is pointless... *as she throws the orb at the 14th saiyan, slowly*'' '' '' '' 3. '''NO IT'S NOT!' *as his PEBV begins to match her attack in size as well then millions of mini energy waves flies out past her then trap her inside a prism of ki*..great *he said to himself* she is going to make this her final stand, but my power is still the same however my time is short I've got about 54 minutes left, then its over.. *he energy waves then break down into more prisms and effectively continue breaking down to near microscopic level as she was being surrounded by powerful yet tiny prisms of his ki* 4. ''*The small small orb would still be flying through the air, it suddenly erupts as a orb in which expanded slowly, it would in fact, consume her for the moment.* '' 5. '''*he wasn't able to see what was on the other side as his PEBV ball was growing even larger than her attack then he stops for a moment cancelling his attack as it explodes in a series a random fireworks. He quickly opens his dimensional time wave going through it, then he catches her, grabbing her around the waist tightly to disappear once again.* Instead of spending my remaining fusion time killing you, I choose to save you. You are not as evil as you think you are.' *The appear to be back on Earth minutes later letting go* '''I'll given you some of my power, you should be okay by now.. knowing that I will surpass you some time soon, I'd figured it's the least I'd do.' *then he looked her dead in the eyes* Listen closely to what I have to tell you as my fusion time will run out in about 30 minutes.. *he sights* Why did I do what I did? No reason, it was just to show you that you indeed have friends.. there doesn't need to be a point at all.. you're not alone.' ' 6. *he checks the time* I must go.. 7. *he opens his DTW*: Bye.. Lamp.. *he exits* With all the stuff that went on during this fight that consisted of him being tricked, having his technique stolen, and a attempted suicide by Lamp... The 14th Saiyan continued to prove to Lamp that he is her equal in combat. Appearance His clothing is a combination of a Saiyan Elite, Bardock's and Bulma's armor except the lower rib part is missing replaced with a hardened shell. Also wrist guards are similar to the ones used by Tora. He does have a tail, but it's unknown if he has gone through the Great Ape transformation or not. Personality/Martial Status There was inherent concern of a fusion with multiply personalities(that exceeded two), but the '14th Saiyan' is able to maintain a confident yet focused mind in combat and the usual case of him getting the job done, quickly and effectively without the need of small talk or bragging rights what-so-ever. However since the encounters with Lamp, there may or may not have been some feelings shown towards her. Eventually these feelings expanded further as he confessed his love for Lamp. His relationship with Lamp is pretty strong but it's kind of hard for him sometimes to show or express these feelings a bit better, no one knows if it's the direct effect of the jumbled up personalites inside his head or not. And also like any other pure blooded Saiyans, he has high morale for 'Saiyan Pride and Honor.' Occasionally boasting every now and then about it. Power Level His power level goes in the following order: *'Base form:' 5 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one. *'Super Saiyan:' 10 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one. *'Full Power Super Saiyan:' 11 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one and requires him to use up one of The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy all at once. (This is no longer his current power level). *'Super Saiyan 2:' Since the second sparring match with Kuro, he had a higher increase in power and speed. This transformation puts his power level as 5 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's and requires him to use up two and half of Original 13 Super Saiyans (Roleplay Version) The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy from inside. and stopp transformation for him is 5 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's and requires him to use up two and half of Original 13 Super Saiyans (Roleplay Version) The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy from inside. *'Full Power Super Saiyan 2: Without wasting time in his transfromations, he increased it, taking it further than originally making his current and final power level as 6 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's and requires him to use up two of Original 13 Super Saiyans (Roleplay Version) The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy from inside. Though his strength might be more than meets the eye, there is apparently restrictions to his ACTUAL power with him claiming that he has only "discovered" two of the Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy hinting that he is able to draw in their power from inside but the rest is restricted by some sort of "unlocking" system which can only be obtained either from intense training or if he starts struggling during a fight and begins to seek out the "inner strength" he desperately needs to defeat a great and powerful foe. This is what he said commenting on the subject: "If a situation where to come down to me using up more than two of the thirteen's actual power inside me? *Shrugs* I'm not too sure about that since it's me vs. opponents like Deity or Android 99, I can just draw in only one of the original thirteen's power which is sufficient enough to defeat them without the need of using anything more than that. It'd be a waste of energy unless I was going up against... Uhh well I don't really know to be honest. Who is even stronger than Kakarot in this day in age anyway that I'm needed? Oh well, in any case I'd just need more time or rather more training then I MIGHT be able to unlock the rest of their power. All I know is that it has something to do with this amulet, it's like a conduit or a power source for me and I must find a way to gain all of it in order to see how far I can go beyond my current limitations." You can even put in a theoretical guess saying that if he draws in all of the power from The Original 13 Super Saiyans, the final result succeeds or rather outclasses all known Super Saiyan Transformations(Going from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 10?). Of course it's doubtful to say a actual number exist but it certainly isn't infinite. However, the best case scenario is that it most likely is beyond a Super Saiyan 10 Gogeta more or less. Saiyan Transformations Super Saiya-jin - Unlike previous discoveries of SSJ, he can go SSJ at will like the Original 13 can without any effort as he prefers to just fight instead of showing off like many others before him. Full Power Super Saiya-jin - Compared to the boundaries of past users, The 14th Saiyan has the innate sense to hold FPSSJ for as long as needed without the high power loss in combat or the sub levels before FPSSJ. (i.e. Ascended, Ultra). Like the form suggest it is the state of having complete physical/mental control of the core of the Super Saiyan transformation. He acts very calm, carefully analyzing his opponent then retaliates back without hesitation or bragging rights. Super Saiya-jin 2 - The 14th Saiyan wasn't too surpirsed when he ascended to this form, though he thought it would take forever but he hypothesized that: "this was due not only to the intensity of the battle with Kuro but also the willingness to over-come against one of my greatest(currently) one of my greatest rivals of the current Lookout Crew in' combat at the same time having reasonable resolve to improve myself both as a Saiyan and as a powerful warrior once again..." ''From the looks of things he noticed that his energy wasn't decreasing in-fact it was growing everytime due to the added stopping power from his attacks against Kuro, he realized that he had the power that of 5 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's as Kuro was barely able to survive another assault from him. Full Power Super Saiya-jin 2 - Casually without wasting anymore time, he went up a level further from Super Saiyan 2; Appearing to have a even more calm and serious tone(focusing his power as a whole for both physical and mental control at the same time obtaining far greater strength combat wise that is). Going up against Lamp he started to noticed that she was no longer a major threat anymore and would casually brush away her attacks away like it was nothing but reply back with either the same or even greater amount of force. Techniques/Abilities Ki Sense - The ability to detect life forms using [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki].'' Ki Blast - The basic principle of all energy attacks. '' '' ' |similar = Sword Blast Energy Blade}}Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blades! - The 14th Saiyan can take the available[http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki]'' and transfer it into his palm in form of a blade. Some would call it a combination of Frieza's Fissure Slash and Cress's Omni Blade except he can make use of this with both hands instead of the middle and index fingers. There is also no charge up time, meaning he can quickly dispose of this move as soon as possible. Flight - The 14th Saiyan can fly around in the air with the use of[http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki].'' Afterimage Technique - The 14th Saiyan can move at a extreme speed leaving a few recognizable images behind. Used either as an attempt to dodge or prepare for a counterattack against a present opponent. Instant Transmission - It is uncertain how The Original 13 nor the '14th Saiyan' were able to perform this technique but prior to the fight with Deity, it suggests that the 13 had made use of this technique when zeroing in on Deity's present location. ' }}Bottom Feeder - An energy attack that that hibernates within a planet's surface used to fool the present opponent into believing that he "wasted energy". The 14th Saiyan first, fires a simple but effective Energy Sphere into the ground, , moving into a defensive position. After situating himself, he points at the ground with the current hand in use, moves that hand up a few inches from his chest and clinches his fist. This energy ball begins splitting into 8 or 12 energy waves in a fast yet random manner that locks onto the opponent's energy and '''''always hits its target. When this attack was first used against Deity, there was craters equal in size to that of the football fields on Earth. Full Power Bottom Feeder - '''A stronger version of the '''Bottom Feeder that is done in his Super Saiya-jin or Full Power Super Saiya-jin form. The 14th Saiyan fires a Full Power Energy Ball into the ground (this energy ball uses 1 of the 13's power from inside) and concentrates on the energy ball(feed it a sizable amounts of ki to increase the output in speed and damage). Moving himself into a defensive position once again, he points at the ground using both hands and lifts his hands a few inches to his chest and clinches both fist. This time the energy ball breaks itself up to 120 different energy waves in a move almost at the speed of light but in the that same random manner as(just like the original Bottom Feeder '''does) that locks onto the opponents energy regardless of where he/she is and will not stop until he/she has been hit(it will even redirect itself and adjust it course of pursuing its target down to the letter). The destructive power of the energy waves is equal to the size of a planet's core. When the battle between him and Lamp started to intensify, 1/4th of the planet was gone. Literally his '''Bottom Feeder tore through its surface creating tons of holes all over the place. However it depends on how much effort he uses in this attack though he has never had to bother himself to destroy a planet using this attack but it is possible for him to destroy a entire galaxy with this attack. |similar = Energy Wave Explosive Wave Energy Blast Volley Full Power Energy Blast Volley}}'''Poly Energy Blast Volley - A new variation of the dangerous Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The attack fires a series of line shaped polygons leaving the opponent trapped inside a prism of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki].'' It can be detonated at will. The explosive radius is two times that of the one Nappa did when he destroyed East City. ' |similar = Consuming Orb, Collect Attack, Dimensional Implosion}}Dimensional Time Wave - A adaptation of the [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Wave energy wave], the 14th Saiyan can convert a wave of ki, focusing it creating a checkpoint to travel through time, space and different dimensions. This was first attempted when he noticed Deity had slipped into another dimension on July 31st in Age 777. During his battle with Lamp, he was also able to travel through this energy wave faster than the speed of light either as an escape or a counter attack (if he wanted to). This can even send through and release any type of attacks(energy, magic, or otherwise) from stasis inside or out. Almost like a portable version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Double Masenko - The 14th Saiyan can take a normal Masenko-Ha and split it into two parts. However unlike the deduction in power, the 14th Saiyan can increase the amount of'' [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki] for the Double Masenko. The Reverse Avalanche '''- During the second battle with Deity, Vegito assumed that this would be the 14th Saiyan's first attempt for a signature attack. He counters the present opponent's left hook by knocking it to the right, follows up with a fast yet deadly uppercut to the lower chin, then he pursues his opponent via Instant Transmission and cuts him/her in two the same way Frieza did with his Fissure Slash technique on planet Namek. '''Whirlwind Barrage - A new signature attack created by The 14th Saiyan during his battle with Lamp. The 14th Saiyan first disappears via the Dimensional Time Wave then reappears kicking the opponent 476 times to the stomach, face and chest faster than the speed of light. The effort into this attack can blast away mountain or hillsides across the surface or cause a few explosions due to the amount of force. Fights, Battles, Sparring Matches, etc The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 2) = Win The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 2) = Loss The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Chat RP; Round 3) = Postponed as The 14th Saiyan decided to show simpathy to Lamp and hugger her instead. The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Chat RP; Round 4) = Win The 14th Saiyan, Lamp, Sting, Shiki Ryougi, Lux Crystallum, Nino and Taz'Tazth 'Stellar Wind' vs The Black Knight(Fight in Chat RP) = Win More fights, battles and sparring matches will be added over the course of him time in roleplay FriezaReturns -- (talk) 23:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates Category:The 14th Saiyan Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Full Saiyans Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Role-Play Category:Roleplay Category:Lookout Crew Category:User Warrior Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns